


[podfic of] Go Away Closer

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: 'Go Away Closer' aka a double bind: where every decision you make feels like the wrong one. However, in Zen Buddhism, it's also viewed as a path to enlightenment. The impossible question with no correct answer.This is a Star Wars AU, a Mustafar AU to be exact, where Obi-Wan doesn't cut Anakin down to size and nothing is okay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/gifts), [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Go Away Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139860) by [MissPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPop/pseuds/MissPop), [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen). 



Title: Go Away Closer

Fandoms: Star Wars

pairing:  Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin

Author: poplitealqueen

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Length: 24:38

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/go%20away%20closer/go%20away%20closer%20ch01.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Go Away Closer

Fandoms: Star Wars

pairing:  Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin

Author: poplitealqueen

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Length: 19:01

[ch 02 MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/go%20away%20closer/go%20away%20closer%20ch02.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
